


I need a shower

by MarriedPhan1234



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Phil Lester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedPhan1234/pseuds/MarriedPhan1234
Summary: Dan goes to visit Phil a day early. Shower sex.





	I need a shower

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, idk if body wash is safe to use as lube but... whatever lol.

Dan was nervous. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to upgrade his train ticket to a day earlier and come up north to surprise phil. Maybe he wouldn't want to see him this soon, or he would get sick of him being around for an extra day. Maybe... he should just calm down because he's already standing at Phil's front door. 

He took a deep breath to steady himself, and knocked on the door. There was no immediate answer, which was kind of expected. Phil was probably still asleep. He waited a few moments, then rang the door bell and knocked again. If this didnt wake him up, he would have to call him. 

But finally, he heard footsteps clambering down the stairs and the door being unlocked. 

He had definitely been sleeping. His hair was a mess, he was wearing his glasses, and... he was practically naked. 

No shirt, and his pajama pants were loosely hanging on his hips. Honestly, a strong breeze would have blown them straight off. 

"Dan!" He said, and flung himself at him, causing them both to stumble a bit. 

Dan laughed and held him close. 

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow," phil said into Dan's neck. 

"I got the option to switch tickets, and I wanted to surprise you." 

Phil backed away and tugged dan inside the house. 

They didnt get far. Two months apart left them both a bit touch starved. 

Dan backed phil up against a wall and kissed him, abandoning his duffel bag by the door. Nothing else mattered but his lips on Phil's, his hands on Phil's hips, getting reacquainted with every part of him. 

"Are your parents home?" Dan asked in between kisses. 

"No."

"Good. I want you all to myself," dan said, moving his attention to Phil's neck. 

Phil sighed and let him have his way. His hands were in Dan's hair, holding him close. Dan couldn't help but let his hands wander, finally dipping his fingers just below those pajama pants, aiming to grope the hell out of Phil's sweet ass. 

Phil gave a nervous chuckle. "I haven't showered."

"Dont care. I want you," dan said, continuing his work on Phil's neck. 

His fingers danced along the waist of phils pants again. 

Phil groaned. "Seriously. If we're gonna do anything, I need a shower."

Dan pulled away and pouted. 

"You can join me," Phil offered, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. 

Dan grinned. "Yes, please." 

They turned and raced up the stairs, Dan's luggage completely forgotten.

They both stripped when they got to the bathroom, and Dan was pleased to see that Phil hadn't been wearing any boxers under those pajama pants. That fact sent a tingle through him, straight to his cock. 

Phil stepped into the shower and started the water, and Dan followed. He let Phil do a quick once over, just to get clean, before demanding that he be allowed to wash Phil's body again. 

"Dont you want me to lather you up? Get you all slick and sudsy, and have my way with you." Dan poured some body wash directly into his hand and started massaging Phil's sides. He stepped closer, his soapy hands finally finding their way to Phil's backside and leaned in for a kiss. 

They were both hard, their wet bodies pressed together. Dan squeezed Phil's ass cheeks and spread then just a bit, finally letting one slick finger tease at his hole. 

Phil couldn't take it. He hid his face in Dan's neck and whined. 

"Turn over for me?" Dan asked. 

Phil bit his lip and did just that, getting down on his hands and knees on the tile floor. Dan admired him for a moment before grabbing the bottle of body wash and kneeling down behind Phil. 

He dropped some of the body wash directly onto Phil's ass, watching his hole clench and the body wash drip down. Then he took one finger and circled it, not yet pushing in. Just teasing and feeling and making Phil squirm. 

Finally he pushed in, making Phil sigh with relief. He took his time, fingering him slowly. Stretching him open and making Phil make sounds he'd never made before. 

Once he had three fingers inside of Phil, he reached for the shower head. It was detachable, and he brought it down to rinse Phil. The water rinsed all the body wash away. He removed his fingers and made sure that the area was fully rinsed, then he set the shower head down, positioned so the stream would keep it in place, and leaned forward. 

He drove straight in, his tongue pushing into Phil's hole. Phil gasped and whined. Dan stretched his tongue to go in as deep as he could reach and wiggled it around. He had never done this before, but he imagined that it would feel good, and he was certainly enjoying himself. He was sure that everything was clean and safe, and teased at Phil as best he could. He pulled his tongue out and thrust it back in a few times, wriggling and slurping as he did. And Phil was going crazy. He was moaning and clenching and he was just so fucking sexy. 

Finally, Dan pulled away again, and Phil whined at him. 

"Was that okay?" He asked, because he genuinely wanted to know. 

"It was amazing," Phil said, his voice totally wrecked. 

Dan chuckled. "That's you," he said, and didn't wait for a response. He grabbed the body wash and dribbled some more onto Phil's ass hole. Then he lined himself up and pushed in. 

"Fuck, dan," Phil whined. 

"Is this good enough lube? Are you okay?" Dan panted. 

"Its good, it's so good."

Dan sank into Phil, and waited for him to adjust before pulling back out. He pushed back inslowly, wanting to be sure about the lube situation. 

But Phil was not complaining in the slightest, so Dan sped up. The hot drag of his cock in phils tight hole, the sounds Phil was making. Dan knew he wouldn't last long. 

He fucked into Phil hard and fast. As fast as he could while kneeling on the slick shower floor. And Phil reached between his legs to tease at his own dick. 

Before long he was whimpering. "Dan. Dan. I'm gonna cum."

Dan held tight to Phil's hips and thrust, reaching for his own orgasm. He was going to come inside phil. 

He felt phil clenching, his asshole fluttering around him, and he came. Hard. 

He didnt let go, and he didn't pull out. He just stayed still, trembling. He watched as Phil's cum washed down the drain. He needed to move. His knees were starting to hurt, and he was sure that Phil's toes were probably numb. 

He pulled out. His cum, mixed with suds if body wash came dripping out if Phil. He grabbed the shower head and rinsed it all away, leaving Phil as clean as he was before dan had manhandled him. 

He helped Phil up to his feet, and he was right. Phil's knees were red. 

"I can't feel my toes," he giggled. 

Dan laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

He turned off the water and returned the shower head to its place. Phil was handing him a towel when he turned back around. 

Phil yawned. "Let's go to bed."

"I left my bag downstairs."

"Too tired for clothes. Just bed."

Dan followed him to his bedroom and dried himself before discarding the towel to the floor and crawling into bed. He cuddled close to Phil and covered them both with the blanket. This was his favorite place to be. And he had an entire week left to enjoy this.


End file.
